


This sweetness I crave

by MangaBitch



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: 2P Japan (Hetalia), Adults, Affection, Affectionate Insults, Aftercare, Anger, Apologies, AsaKiku - Freeform, Awkward Boners, Awkward Conversations, Awkwardness, Blow Jobs, Blushing, Body Worship, Boners, Bottom England (Hetalia), Breasts, British Slang, Butts, Chair Sex, Co-workers, Coffee, Comfort Sex, Computers, Conflict, Cowgirl Position, Crushes, Crying, Cuddling & Snuggling, Cute, Cute Ending, Dating, Desk Sex, Dirty Talk, Dirty Thoughts, Dominance, Eating, Embarrassment, Established Relationship, Exhaustion, F/M, Flashbacks, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Fluffy Ending, Food, Friends to Lovers, Gentle Kissing, Gentle Sex, Glasses, Green Eyes, Groping, Happy Ending, Height Differences, Heterosexual Sex, Heterosexuality, High Heels, Hobbies, Horniness, I Ship It, Imagination, Insecurity, Jealousy, Kindness, Kinks, Kissing, Lace Panties, Late at Night, Lingerie, Loneliness, Long Hair, Love, Love Confessions, Love at First Sight, Loyalty, Lunch, Lust, Masturbation, Memories, Mentioned France (Hetalia), Minor England/France (Hetalia), Minor England/Spain (Hetalia), Moaning, My First Smut, Nervousness, Nicknames, Not enough Seme Japan, Nyotalia England (Hetalia), Office, Office Blow Jobs, Office Sex, One-Sided Attraction, Oral Sex, Orgasm, Pain, Panic, Past England/France (Hetalia), Past Relationship(s), Pervertibles, Pet Names, Porn with Feelings, Post-Reflections, Praise Kink, Protectiveness, Requited Love, Romance, Romantic Fluff, Roughness, Scent Kink, Second-Hand Embarrassment, Self Confidence Issues, Self-Esteem Issues, Self-Reflection, Seme Japan, Sex, Sexual Fantasy, Sexual Frustration, Sexual Repression, Sexual Tension, Shame, Shameless Smut, Shock & Awe, Short & Sweet, Shyness, Skirts, Smut, Snacks & Snack Food, Staring, Stress Relief, Swearing, Sweet, Teasing, The Author Regrets Nothing, Threats, Tie Kink, Tongues, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, Top Japan, Touch-Starved, Touching, Tsundere England (Hetalia), Underwear Kink, Undressing, Uniforms, Vaginal Sex, Warm and Fuzzy Feelings, What Have I Done, Women's Underwear, Workplace, Workplace Relationship, Workplace Sex, Worry, small boobs
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-02
Updated: 2019-06-02
Packaged: 2020-04-06 16:17:25
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,918
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19066168
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MangaBitch/pseuds/MangaBitch
Summary: Kiku finds himself craving his lovers body, but has to wait until they are alone to have a taste. The prospect of being caught by a fellow coworker only urging him on. (There aren't enough heterotalia Asakiku pairings with England as a woman, so I'm trying to fix that)





	This sweetness I crave

**Author's Note:**

> There isn't enough Seme Japan works in the fandom. I also did a hint of 2p Japan, such as when his eyes darken with a flash of red

Kiku sat in silence at his desk, an air of increasing impatience flowing from his body in waves. Frustration and irritability running through his mind in an ongoing loop, counting down the seemingly endless hours before this was all over and he could get the hell out of here. Stuck at his crappy office desk, staring at the same computer screen and the same emails and essays he had to finish for his boss. A death glare plastered on his face, his leg jostling impatiently under his desk, thinking of all the things he would be much rather doing right now. Having been sat here for hours watching people come and go while he remained trapped in the cage that was his work.

Now he enjoyed the pay, he loved proving his capabilities and the relief of payday when all of his work was rewarded by the hefty sum of money that came at the end of the month. He knew what he was getting into when he took up this job and knew it would be no work in the park. The stresses and strains that came with working in an office environment. Kiku was a reasonable man, he worked hard at his job. He was very organized, he tried to avoid making any mistakes as he knew if he did, the tiresome hours it would take to correct it. He had been working here long enough to know the consequences after all. However, he forgot one very big distraction in all of this.

The one thing he never expected to happen, given these situations tended to only be experienced in the graphic novels he adored so much. Never believing such a happiness would ever be bestowed upon him. But Kami had been merciful and decided that he too deserved to experience love in all its glory. His beloved girlfriend, Alice Kirkland, having fallen for her at first sight upon her joining their faculty. She was still the best thing that had ever come into his life, upon meeting her for the first time he could only think about how painfully cute she was.

Her lovely long blonde hair that cascaded down her back like sunshine. But how cute she looked with them fastened back into twin-tails either side of her head. Her big green eyes that reflected like glass, giving her the appearance of a porcelain doll. Her adorable baby face that made his heart skip a beat whenever he caught a glance of her. Her glasses had to be his favourite part. Though other coworkers made fun of her for being immature, childish looking or stubborn. He loved everything about her, simply wanting to spoil her with his love.

She was shorter than him, to which people commented on all the time which made her self conscious. But her height to him made her all the more adorable, wanting nothing more than to scoop her into his arms and hold her tight. She may have had a small frame, but she undoubtedly carried a womanly air that even he could recognise. She had slim legs and even smaller curves that some of their thicker or curvier woman in the department. But her curves were indeed sexy, she may have been small but she was slender or petit. She had a nice butt that even the likes of Francis and Toni could appreciate. And above all, though she was what some called flat chested to him they were perfect. She was so adorable in his eyes whenever he looked at her or thought about her, he had to restrain himself from having a nosebleed.

Her gentle smile and genuine kindness warmed his heart, her awkward clumsiness made him laugh more than he liked to admit. She was well read and had an unexpected love of rock music. She was naturally maternal with children, an amazing cook especially with her baking, though she could be stubborn and short tempered. It was outshined by all the more positive and often forgotten traits to her personality. She showed kindness to those closest to her, even willing to help her worst enemy out of pride that she could never abandon someone in need.

His adoration of her had stemmed like a small bud in the back of a garden, hidden from the sun and waiting to be noticed. However, over time it blossomed and grew into a wild and beautiful flower. But it remained locked away and forgotten about as he watched her from afar, hoping to be noticed and recognized by his crush. But soon he realized that he would never be noticed by her if he never made a move. The day he finally gained the courage to confess to her and learned his feelings were mutual, it had been the happiest moment of his life. The object of his affections was finally his lover and everything felt right in the world. Like something out of a fairytale.

He had been in a daze for a while, wondering if it was actually real and he wasn't imagining it to deal with the heartbreak of rejection. Her face reddening, then bowing her head and averting his gaze. Fiddling with her fingers like a small child caught by their parents doing something bad, before stammering out her own love confession. Making it clear she loved him as much as he did her. The two of them standing there in awkward silence before easing it with nervous laughter of relief, easing their own build up anxieties.

However, he was not naïve to the problems he faced as a man who was courting her. Though it was surprise to her, she had a couple of admirers around the office who were affected by her charms. He had rivals who also sought out her affections, back then he had been worried she would never notice someone like him due to how shy he could be. He was not as outspoken as they were, unable to clearly voice his fondness for her as easily as the other men could.

Francis, her ex-boyfriend and one of his coworkers still pursued her heart. Hoping that one day she would return his love again and become his lover. Though she adamantly denied his demands and told him that she was happily dating another and was far happier with them. Then there was Antonio, who before him had been Alice's long term crush. However, while he did flirt with her and cause her to become flustered, he never seemed to notice the obvious feelings she held for him. However, over time she soon gave up on him due to feeling rejected.

Then there was him, her current boyfriend, partner, lover etc. The person who now carried her heart and her attention. As happy as they were together he did still have lingering concerns someone else would come along and steal her away. But his sweet Alice was fiercely loyal to him, she would never do something so cruel as to cheat on him. Just as he respected her and treasured her, she did the exact same to him in return. However, they both admitted that work hours got in the way of their relationship.

The two of them had not been on a date together in several weeks. Their romance pretty much put on hold as their work lives began to take over completely. Their sex life was also coming to a complete hold as a result too. Now Kiku was a reasonable man but he did miss the touch of his lover. He missed the scent of her skin, so soft to the touch like silk. How cute she looked on her back, begging for him. The sweet sounds that escaped her lips every time he ran his fingers across her body.

Kiku shifted, clicking his teeth as his dark eyes filled with silent fury. He had a boner, the bulge in his trousers becoming uncomfortably tight. I mean it couldn't be helped he was painfully pent up after all. It was only a natural response to have after thinking about his girlfriend in a sexual situation. But he was worried about being caught by a co-worker in such a position. He eventually relented and decided to go on a walk.

* * *

Kiku leaned forward wearily on a bench in the hall, a cup of coffee and a pork cutlet sandwich sat beside him. It was the first thing he had consumed in hours, having been working on steam until now. His head felt fuzzy from staring at a computer screen for so long. This break was a much-needed blessing. He was one of the lucky few with high stamina, there had been so many people who had fainted from overworking or been called in sick due to exhaustion or sickness due to pushing themselves too hard.

He really hated working so many late hour shifts, it denied him from going home or hitting a bar after a long day. Unable to spend time with his lover or even be able to socialize with what few friends he had. Instead of being sat in a cramped and stressful office, he could be at home taking a hot bath with Alice. Her soft breasts pressing against his back, rubbing down his body with a soapy sponge, all over every inch of him. The mental image sent a shiver down his spine, a low groan escaping his lips, bowing his head in frustration. His dick straining in his pants, desperate for release. Knowing he should probably take care of it on his break, while he still had the chance.

He could down the coffee and scarf the food and then run to the bathroom for a quick release, I mean it was only natural at all. He had made it this far using self love until now. You had to adapt when the moment came, finding a way to satisfy his needs somewhat while being able to think about his lover. If he could not hold her in his arms for real, he could do so inside his own mind until they finally got some much needed time off to spend together. However, his alone time and silence was broken by a familiar face.

"Kiku, love? Are you ok, you look a bit sick" a familiar voice replied in concern. She herself had finally managed to take a break and stretch her aching limbs. Her commitment to her job came with the downside of the fact it left her exhausted and her body feeling heavy and stiff. He had been on her mind all day, worrying if he was eating enough and not working too hard. As if someone had heard her thoughts, she had come across him by chance while she was on her break. She had to be grateful for small blessings that were given to her.

Kiku looked up weakly, a gentle smile of relief coming across his face as his gaze fell upon his girlfriend. Walking towards him looking just as tired as he did. She had removed her blazer, wearing a white blouse, a loosened black necktie, a black slitted pencil skirt, black stockings and black heels. This was an image that made his entire day so much better. "Hai, Gomen Alice-chan. Work has simply gotten to me" he apologized kindly. He was too embarrassed to admit to his girlfriend he, in fact, had a boner and needed to hide it and cool down. I mean his exhaustion had been semi-tamed by drinking what should be an illegal amount of coffee to get through the shift.

Alice approached and sat beside him wearily, a soft groan escaping her lips as the relief of getting off her feet came upon her. Pulling at her collar revealing her collar bones, neck and some of her bra strap unknowingly for his eyes. Very hot and very tired from her long shift. Sitting in a cramped office for hours and running multiple errands "Bloody hell, what a day. I'm utterly knackered" she muttered, she couldn't wait to go home and finally get off her feet.

Kiku stared bashfully at her, trying to be as subtle as possible. The outline of her bra through her shirt. From what he could see it was a white lacy number, obviously lingerie. He had to say she had good taste and it very much suited her, wanting nothing more to peel them off her slowly. To have such a wonderful sight in his memories for the rest of his shift would truly be something he would treasure. Maybe he could even tease her about it later on at another time.

Alice noticed him staring at her, a gentle blush colouring her cheeks. What could be wrong with him? They had been dating for a while now and there was nothing he felt he needed to hide from her. As she lowered her gaze, she realized what he was so embarrassed about. His hands covering his lap desperately, a large strain protruding in his trousers. Her cheeks darkened upon realizing that Kiku had a boner, finding herself wondering what he had been thinking about to get himself so aroused. But then again, they hadn't been sexually intimate in quite some time. The two of them being rather repressed of sex.

"Kiku, do you have a boner?" she asked shyly, repressing the desire to tease him about it a little. It was a natural response after all, when someone was around a person they were attracted to or loved very much. Nobody was around, the place was nearly a ghost town. They may as well reap the benefits while they had the opportunity, I mean neither of them knew when they would get another chance like this one. Fuck work, she wanted to feel her lovers touch, I mean she had needs as a woman after all.

Kiku panicked, of all the situations he could have ended up in, it had to be something as embarrassing as this. Today was just endless amounts of bad luck, a long crappy shift, barely any time off and the neglect of his lover, now this, how could things get any worse? Shame falling upon him hard like a sack of rice "G… gomen Alice-chan, I.. I don't… I was…" he babbled anxiously. He felt like such a pervert her seeing him like this, even if his feelings for her were the cause of his excitement.

Alice tucked a strand of her hair behind her ear shyly, swallowing her nerves and trying to act calm. His flushed and embarrassed face was so adorable, showing the sensitive heart he carried inside of him. They may as well reap the benefits while they had the opportunity, "Do… do you want to have a little fun?" she asked bluntly. She knew he wanted it as much as she did, so why not give into their desires?

* * *

Kiku felt his face flushing with embarrassment and desire, his mind nothing but a mess of pure pleasure. Feeling as though he may lose his mind at any second. He was trying to pace himself and hold out a little longer from how long it had been. But it just felt so good, every sensation driving him wild. He felt so lucky, after weeks of working himself to his limits, he was finally being rewarded with some kind of happiness when he was hitting his limit of bullshit. There were no words to describe this wonderful feeling.

Alice was sat on her knees, rubbing herself through her panties with one hand, tending to her lover with the other. Her lips encased around his cock as she pleasured her lover with great enthusiasm. She was so very good with her hands and tongue, she wasn't called the perverted ambassador for no reason. She knew how to drive him out of his mind with her fingers and tongue, loving every reaction and sound that he expressed as waves of pleasure ran through him. This was his cutest expression, the one he made when they were alone together.

"Alice…Ikisou…" Kiku babbled desperately. He was reaching his peak, her soft tongue, her warm cave of a mouth, her soft lips. After having been so long since he had felt such pleasure, he couldn't hold back much longer. The sensation running across his member felt so good, how he had missed this. Alice hummed, obviously enjoying the effect she had on him. Sucking harder on his cock, playing with his balls affectionately and using her tongue more. She wanted him to feel good, she knew it had been a torturously long time for him too.

Kiku panicked, he was so close to reaching his peak. But he didn't want to make a mess, as it would serve as proof of what they had been up to. Though secretly, he wanted her to swallow all of his cum, wanting nothing more than to make a mess of her. "Alice… I…. chikusho, gaman dekinai" he slurred impatiently. Alice closed her eyes, expectantly eager for him to finish. Kiku grabbed his desk with one hand, cupping her head with the other. Needing to support himself or he would keel over from the newfound weakness in his legs. Exploding his load into her awaiting mouth, a wave of pleasure rushing through his body.

He knew most would tease him for cumming so soon, but this was the first intimate sexual act he had shared with Alice in weeks, months even. Their work life had taken such a hold on them, that sex or even foreplay was not an option for them. Their sex life had been put on hold and focusing on their work had become a priority, so now that they were able to finally have some fun together, it was a lot for his body to handle. The sight of Alice on her knees was so wonderful he couldn't hold himself back.

Alice stiffened slightly, due to how backed up he was there was a lot to take in. But she swallowed slowly, taking her time to drink all of his seed. She knew it would make him happy to do such a thing, but also she didn't want to make a mess for anyone to find. She then slowly pulled away, wiping her mouth of any residue, getting to her feet. Her green eyes gazing upon him with a mischievous fondness "There, feel better now pet?" she replied playfully. He looked like he needed that more than he was caring to admit.

The salty taste of his cum, it was thicker than usual but then it had been a while. But it still carried the pleasant taste she remembered, due to his diet. Hopefully he would feel more relaxed now that she had given him some release. Holding back was never good for the body and she was worried about how much he had been pushing himself. However, she would need something to rinse out her mouth, maybe she could get something from the vending machine later. She needed to eat too after all.

Kiku gazed at her hazily as he came down from his high, no way was he done with her. She also needed to be satisfied, they both craved the touch of one another. His eyes slowly changing from weak to predatory, looking her down like a starved animal. She had pressed a button in him, flipped a switch that would not be turned off any time soon. The lock he had kept on his sexuality had been broken, he needed more, he missed sleeping with his girlfriend, he missed having the time to enjoy her body.

Alice shivered, it had been a long time since she had been that look from him. She knew he was serious, his brown eyes darkened with lust, a gleam of red shading his eyes. "Kiku..." she trailed off nervously, wondering what had come over him. Without warning, Kiku then slammed her onto the desk, pinning her down so she couldn't escape. Looming over her and staring down at her body. She winced at the abrupt contact with the desk, a dull ache in her spine but nothing serious. Not enough to bruise but it had certainly been uncomfortable for her. She wasn't used to Kiku being so rough with her, not that she hated it.

He then started to slip open her work blouse, unbuttoning it and revealing her delicious body to him. Flashing her pale skin, flat stomach and small but lovely breasts. Taking all of her in, knowing she belonged to him. She was angelic to him, every inch of her body was a work of art, and all of it was his to enjoy. Her morning kisses, her goodnight kisses. The way she nuzzled close to him as they slept, her arms wrapping around him protectively. The way she craved his love and affection, all of these things he knew too well. He spoiled her with everything he could, enjoying the genuine happiness they shared for one another. Never having known such a sweet love before.

Alice blushed, covering her chest as an automatic response. Despite having been dating Kiku for some time now, she was still self-conscious about her chest. She wasn't exactly known for being busty in the breast department. Constant teasing from the likes of America and France didn't help matters either. She had once considered getting breast surgery to make them a little bigger, or even going to a doctor to ask about her hormones. But because of Kiku, she had come to love them a little more, finding pride in what she was once ashamed of.

"Yameru" he replied sternly but with a kind tone. He didn't want her to hide her body, it was so beautiful. Trailing a hand down her torso, making her shudder under his touch. Unfastening her bra, freeing her small breasts for his pleasure. His eyes gleaming at the sight of them. Her long blonde hair flowing over the desk, her creamy skin and breasts on display. Her cute baby face flushed with embarrassment. He wanted to stop and drink her all in, take a picture for his own pleasure to keep close when they were apart. Private memories of their moments together.

"Kawai ne" he replied affectionately. He couldn't wait to eat her all up, Kami had blessed him with the cutest girlfriend in the world. She was truly an angel incarnate, her perfection in his eyes blinding to her, unable to understand why people teased her so much. She may not have been as loud as America's female counterpart, nor as busty as some of the other female nations. She wasn't overly interested in fashion, nor was she flashy or seductive. But she carried a sense of charm even she was not aware of, a mysterious air that drew him in like a moth to a flame.

Alice blushed, knowing he sincerely meant every praise he gave her. She could feel his love for her every time they embraced. Treating her like something special, feeling as though she was melting under his touch. "Baka" she muttered shyly. But she reached out her hands to cup his cheeks, pulling his face towards her to kiss him sweetly. He smelled like musk, tea and the scent of spring cherry blossoms. Wanting to share a piece of her love with him, to show how happy he made her. Kiku kissed her back with equal affection, her lips were so soft and tasted so sweet like honey. Reaching out a hand to grope and caress her soft breasts, feeling her gasp and twitch under his touch.

She wrapped her arms around his neck desperately, pulling him closer to her and closing the gap. Her legs slowly opening, egging him on to continue, she had missed his touch so badly. Soon she pulled away breathlessly, her green eyes slightly glazed over with lust. She had waited so long for this moment, her body aching for him. If they stopped now she may go crazy, her mind wondering to what could have been. Angered by how they had come so close and yet been denied the chance.

"Kiku…I… I want you… I need you…" she gasped. She didn't care anymore if they got caught or if someone walked in on them. She had been denied of his touch long enough and she couldn't wait anymore. She was an understanding lover, she knew that they had priorities and things had to be put on hold. But she was sick and tired of waiting. It had been weeks now, nearly a month. They had no time for each other and made the best they could, but after a while it became too frustrating. Unable to stop thinking about his hands roaming all over her even at work.

Kiku smiled playfully, a mischievous look on his face. Pulling open his shirt slowly to reveal his toned pale body to her. She was so cute when she begged like this, almost wanting to make her wait further. But of course, he was not that cruel. He then started to trail kisses down her abdomen, stroking her small flat tummy. She was petite and thin, but she had soft curves and a lovely face. As he got lower, he slowly pulled up her work skirt, revealing her panties to him. His playful smile changing to a delighted smirk, as he gazed at them. She was adorning a pair of white lace panties, The material itself was see-through, giving him much to the imagination, a floral pattern design along the hem of the garments. They were a very sexy pair of underwear, not what he expected of her at all. Able to see a visible damp spot on the crotch her panties.

It seems she was as desperate as him, wondering if she had been on her way to the bathroom herself to have a little fun. It seemed like fate that they had run into each other and ended up where they were now. Finally being rewarded for their patience and tolerance of self denial. Their loneliness caused by a lack of intimacy would now be cured by the warm embrace of one another's bodies. Now their time belonged to each other and like hell anyone would interfere.

"Nuruteru" he growled hungrily. He couldn't wait to taste her, she looked so damn delectable right now. All for him to enjoy and he was going to take his time to savour every inch of her. Before she could complain and become too embarrassed, he pulled her panties down swiftly to reveal her wet slit. Her sweet honey was leaking from her flower, waiting to be tasted by his awaiting tongue. The thought of him had caused this reaction in her, her feelings for him had made her body feel this happy.

Alice instantly covered her face, feeling like a pervert. God knows Francis used to tease her all the time about it. If he could see this now he would never let her live it down. Was it so wrong to admit that she had longed for her lover's touch, getting her all hot and bothered? That her love for him made her so crazy inside and out that she could no longer live without him. I mean the damn frog was always so adamant to preach passion, could her constant desire to be touched by her lover not be counted as passion? Why was it so shameful for her to feel such a strong emotion?

Kiku smiled, a sense of pride filling him. It made him happy to know she wanted him as much as he did her. "I'm happy Alice-chan, you must really love me" he praised her tenderly. But she didn't have to hold back any longer. She had been a good girl and waited for the day that she would finally receive his love again, just like he had waited to hold her. She no longer had to rely on her fingers or a sexual toy again, now they could devour each other in the frenzied passion of lust. Making up to her all the time she had felt alone and needed him, only to have to put it on hold for the sake of their careers.

Alice relaxed, she wanted to reply to him, shocked by the response he gave her. Of course, she loved him, he was the first person to show her such a gentleness that she felt she may become selfish from how much he adored her. "Kiku…" she replied timidly. He didn't just want her for her body like so many others did like Francis, he never made her feel insecure, he simply spoiled her with everything he had. Helping her to embrace all the things she had once hated about herself, but come to acknowledge how he adored them through his eyes.

Kiku then licked her slit, running his tongue through her soft folds. Causing Alice to throw back her head, grabbing his head for support, having missed the sensation of his tongue. Kiku smirked at her reaction, pleased to see she was enjoying herself. He continued, slow but teasing. Enough to satisfy her, but not enough to make her cum yet. Paying close attention to her clit, changing his licks from slow to fast, teasing her. He may not have been the nation of love like Francis, or the nation of passion like Antonio, but he knew enough about how to make his lover cum. He knew how to make her cry in the best possible way.

"Kiku… Kiku… nya!…. More!" Alice cried lustfully, trying not to crush him with her legs, feeling as though she may go crazy. White flashes started to hit her vision, she could feel it coming. If he kept licking her clit like that, she had been horny as it was before this. His tongue peeling away at her pussy, the sensation on her clit, how good it all felt. She didn't know how much longer she could handle this feeling. "Kiku… I… I'm cumming" she whined, tears welling up in her eyes. Soon feeling herself reaching her peak. A loud cry escaping her lips, eventually collapsing on the desk. Dry heaving gasps escaping her lips.

She felt as though she could see stars, her soul and mind temporarily disconnected from her body, coming down from her high. Her legs trembling from the orgasm pulsing through her core. Kiku tentatively licked the juices from her pussy, cleaning her up. Kissing her slit before crawling back up to admire her state. She tasted really sweet, gazing down at her fondly. She looked so cute when she was like this, a hot mess because of his tongue. "Anata wa totemo oishi" he whispered. Though they both tasted a mutual love of sweets, crepes, souffle cheesecake, strawberry shortcake, scones, trifle, none of those things could match the taste of her. They could not compare to the sweet honey she created through their throws of passion. It was something special, a delicacy he loved to enjoy when they were alone.

Alice's face flushed as red as a tomato, he was enjoying teasing her. Sometimes she was stunned at how people believed their relationship to be innocent puppy love. She pouted at him crossly, not happy at how he was acting like a cocky tease. She reached out to yank on his tie, bringing him closer to her, her green eyes glaring with impatience. "Irete hoshii" she growled. She swore if he didn't fuck her right now, she would bound him with his own tie and take him on her bloody desk chair. She needed him now and he had done a good enough job of riling her up. She couldn't wait any more.

She didn't care if she had to tie him up, if he cried and said she was scaring him, if she was too rough or a tease. He had bloody well started this by teasing her and she would get her payback. All was fair in love and war after all, she wasn't some docile girl who cried and called him mean then ran away and sulked. She was a stubborn, hot blooded english girl, yes this was the only time she would ever admit that. There was only so much teasing she could take before she snapped and took matters into her own hands.

Kiku felt himself blush at her tone, smiling nervously. He knew better than to risk playing with his girlfriends anger. He was dating an ex-punk/pirate, after all, she had a fiery temper for a reason. To which he nodded in an understanding manner. Though many others mocked her for being in denial or pretending to be something she wasn't. He embraced her past and even found it rather sexy or admirable. However, those things that made her past didn't reflect on the person she was now, they were simply steps in her growth as a person.

He unfastened his trousers, releasing his dick, the chill of the cool air hitting his manhood. Slowly lining himself up with her cunt, rubbing himself against her slit for lubrication. Making her whine in complaint at the lack of attention. Slowly, he slid inside her pussy, her soft, wet and warm cavern immersing him. He moaned in pleasure at being inside of her again, her whining happily at being filled by his member. "Kimochi ii" he mumbled. She was so tight around him, squeezing his member. It had been so long it felt like their first time all over again.

Alice shifted uncomfortably beneath him. It had been so long since they had sex that a slight pain shot through her vagina. But she was also filled with utter happiness, to finally be able to receive his love again. Gripping onto Kiku tightly, trying to adapt to his size and relax. Slowly breathing to calm herself, trying to make herself remember this feeling as familiar. This object was foreign but familiar, this had happened before, she had simply forgotten and needed to get used to it again. Kiku would never hurt her intentionally.

However, Kiku was not naïve to her discomfort. Feeling guilty at hurting her, wondering if he should have been slower. He had forgotten that her insides would have become smaller again due to how long it had been since they had sex. Women's bodies were complicated after all, he could not only thing of himself in this scenario "Gomen, am I hurting you?" he apologized. He worried that he may possibly be being a bit rough with her. Though he had been slow, maybe he should have been quicker, ripping off the band aid as she would say.

Alice smiled reassuringly, appreciating his concern for her "No, I'm ok. It's just been a while" she apologized. She just needed to get used to the feeling again is all. Kiku smiled in relief, glad to know he wasn't hurting her. Leaning towards her to kiss her again, wanting to stay in this position a little longer. Soon she nodded to signal that it was ok for him to start moving, ready for him. Slowly, he started to thrust, slow at first then starting to pick up the pace until he was moving faster.

Alice bit her lip as waves of pleasure ran through her body, crying out as sweet moans escaped her mouth. "Kiku, ah…. Oh gods, bloody hell…. Good" she panted breathlessly. It felt so good, how she had missed this feeling. He was so good, his warmth filling her up. She could feel all of him, how she had longed for him. How she had thought about this over and over until they could finally be together. But now the wait was over and her reward was worth its weight in gold.

His back muscles still so defined and hard, digging her nails into his back, feeling guilt at hurting him but it felt so good. The way his fringe fell in his eyes in a painfully sexy way. How his eyes darkened, filled with lust or the gleam that filled them when he was happy. The shining love that flared them when he gazed at her. That pale creamy skin she loved so much. His dark brown orbs that were complex but showed every emotion so clearly. She loved this man with all her heart and that would never change.

"Alice-chan, Alice-chan,….Attakai….. Kuso…" he moaned, breathless pants escaping his lips. He felt like he may go crazy, her soft slick cunt wrapped around his member. How he had missed being able to touch the girl he loved, to feel her body against his own. He pulled back abruptly, sitting back onto the chair at her desk, to support his back and change their position. Hitting her sweet spot at a new angle, knowing how good that would feel. He wanted her to feel comfortable too after all.

Alice whined in delight, a whole new sensation hitting her. A whole new feeling, even better than before. His dick rubbing against her clit and G-spot, her wetness growing around him. Feeling herself reaching her peak, knowing she would soon reach her limit. "Kiku, I… I'm cumming again" she cried, tears nearly blinding her vision. She would never tire of this feeling, of their connection when they were tied to one another. She wanted to stay with him forever, to belong to only her. To keep his heart locked away where only she could reach it.

Kiku gasped, clenching his jaw tightly, "Alice-chan… Ikusou" he whined. He continued thrusting until that familiar feeling hit his body. Exploding his seed inside of her soft warm pussy. Holding her close as he climaxed, feeling her stiffen and shudder as she herself hit her climax. Enjoying the feeling of her body relaxing against his own. Kissing her cheek and forehead to comfort her in the afterglow of their endeavours. Alice raised her head lazily to look into his eyes, a silent look of love in her eyes. She then leaned into him, kissing him once again, to which he happily returned.

* * *

Alice rested on Kiku's lap weakly, breathless and red-faced. Her bra now covering her small breasts moderately, her blouse semi buttoned up. Her hair messy, her bunches looking wild hinting at their activities. Her face rested on his chest, listening to his heartbeat in inside him, bringing her a sense of unspoken comfort. "That… that was nice" she panted. It really had been too long. Low laughs escaping her lips in content, loving this feeling. The comforting silence that came after, reflecting on their love making.

Kiku sighed a low chuckle under his breath running a hand through his hair. His after sex hair and glasses giving him an unfairly sexy look. Making her tempted to go around for a round two. His tie hung low around his neck, his blouse undone and flashing his abs. "Hai, we both needed that" he replied. It was a free stress relief that they could both enjoy together. Both of them getting the benefit of their sexual endeavours through a mutual act of love that left them both satisfied.

Alice kisses him fondly, enjoying the taste of his lips "We should get back to work soon" she groaned irritably. She wanted nothing more than to sit here in the bliss of their after sex. Not in a huge rush to get back to sitting at her desk. But if they didn't get back to their work, their bosses would harass them on wasting time and not taking their job seriously. But the payoff at the end of the month was always worth it, their hard work coming in the form of a paycheck that filled their pockets.

Kiku smiled, stroking her pigtails affectionately "Mm, I'll get you dinner on the way home". He may even spoil her to an evening at the bathhouse to ease her aching and sore muscles. Giving her a much-needed present after their crappy couple of weeks apart. It may not have been anything fancy, no fine dining, but she knew she would appreciate them. But Alice was simple like that, she preferred romantic gestures to be meaningful rather than a ways to show off in an arrogant manner.

Alice smiled lovingly, he really knew how to spoil her "I love you" she whispered. He was her perfect man, the one who made her heart sore and her body feel alive. Like she was living in a fairytale with her handsome samurai prince. She didn't need the world to make her happy, she only needed him. Her bashful, sometimes awkward, nerdy but talented lover. Who loved her, flaws and all, making her forget that she had ever been alone.

Kiku placed his hand atop her head fondly, ruffling her soft hair. "I love you too, Alice-chan" he praised. He was so happy in this moment, he didn't care if they got into trouble, he just wanted to sit here with her in his arms, holding her close. Remembering why it was that he fell for her in the first place, his love blooming anew.

**Ikusou-I'm gonna cum**

**chikushō-oh shit**

**Gaman dekinai-I can't wait any longer**

**Yameru-Stop**

**Kawai ne- How cute**

**Nuruteru-You're so wet**

**Anata wa totemo oishi-You taste so good**

**Kimochi ii-It feels good**

**Attakai-Your so warm**

**Kuso-shit**


End file.
